Ghayim
(geimish: ghima/geiem; Moroccan Arabic: جزيرة الغرب Island of west; Spanish and portugese: Ilha marrocos leste/Marroquí occidental/ Degeim, east morrocan island) is a large island in the macronesian region off the coast of morocco and the western sahara region. It is the second largest island after greenland with a total land area of 793,604 km2. just slightly larger than the island of New Guinea . The island is devided into two parts: Yülma in the north and Rapatia in the south. Names The island has been known by various names. The name Ghayim '''and '''Geim was used to refer to parts of the island before contact with the Europeans, Its etymology has disputed thoughts; one theory states that it is from early phoenico-punic, the language used by the Carthaginians, which controlled parts of the island's coastal region. The name translates to from غائم(rainy) and جحيم(hell), which comes from when the phoenicans settled the island in 103 BC. they named the island so because it rains and hails a lot, and has extreme temperature swings. when the Moroccans re-explored Ghayim in 1215, with their culture they also brought wealth, settlers and the Arabic language. When the Almohad empire found the island they called it جزيرة الغرب Island of west, and the name stuck to this day. When the Portuguese and Spanish explorers arrived at the island via the the canaries, they also referred to the island as west island and western maghreb '''However, the name '''Degeim '''and '''Geim would later be used by Westerners starting with the Spanish explorer Marco Rodriguez in 1532. Geography Ghayim is on the westernmost point of africa , and north of the equator. It is isolated by the atlantic to the west and the [[Ghayim Strait|'Ghayim Strait']] to the east. it lies next to Morocco, Spain, Portugal '''and West Sahara. '''the union consists of 4 main islands, pluss a dusin of smaller islands. the shape of Ghayim is oddly similar to to Madagascar and the islands are not that different in both population and area. with two spines of mountains, the Geimish Highlands, dominates the geography of Ghayim, stretching over 1,600 km (1,000 mi) from north to south of the island, whit a big steppe in the center . The Southern half of the island of Geim contains the highest mountains on the islands, rising up to 3,670 m high, and ensuring a steady supply of rain from the sandy atmosphere. The tree line is around 2,906 m elevation and the tallest peaks contain glaciers—which have been retreating since at least 1924. Various other smaller mountain ranges occur both north and west of the central ranges. Except in high elevations, most areas possess a warm and wet climate. The highest peaks on the Geim island are * mt. espaci at 3,670 m on the Yülmec side. * alfada alab at 3,100 m on the Rapatian side. Another major habitat feature is the vast middle and eastern lowlands. Stretching for hundreds of kilometres, these include lowland deserts, extensive wetlands, savanna grasslands, and some of the most untouched plains in the world. The eastern lowlands are the site of almekia wildlife preservative park, also a UNESCO World Heritage Site. The middle lowlands are drained principally by the silka River and its tributes to wast deserts like the sepilia desert of death. the largest inland lake is lake ghab, locted near the capital of Yülma Ghayim contains many of the world’s ecosystem types: saharan, tundra, savanna, mountainous and lowland plains, mangroves, wetlands, lake and river ecosystems, seagrasses, and some of the richest and cleanest cities on the planet.